


Wishing on a Star

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punk Louis, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Harry, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin!Harry meets Punk!Louis. They fall in love. Fluff and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing on a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LSFOREVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/gifts).



> Hey! So this is based off of two prompts I got on Wattpad! I hope you like it! Virgin!Harry is literally the best thing ever and I just loved writing this. SO WHOO  
>  Visit [my Tumlbr](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) if you wish!
> 
> Have a lovely day!

Louis likes tattoos. Like a lot. His mom first signed off to get him one when he was sixteen. It’d been a simple little stickman with a skateboard and he wasn’t really planning on getting any more but it’s true what they say’ once you get one, you can’t stop.

Now Louis is sat in the chair, getting his 23rd tattoo, he is getting it for his eighteenth birthday. It is just a simple rose on the middle of his sternum, right above his, ‘It Is What It Is’ chest tattoo.

Louis’ always had a pretty high tolerance for pain; the only thing stopping him from just inking up his entire body was the lack of money. He has a job working at the local coffee shop but since Mark left, Jay needs a little help with his younger sisters.

Right as Louis was walking out the door of the tattoo parlor, he nearly ran into a tall boy with curly hair.

“S-sorry.” Damn, that boy was sexy. Louis trips over himself as he moves out of the boy’s way.

“You’re good.” The boy smiles lightly at him and then continues the conversation he was having with the angry looking woman next to him. “But muuum, it’s just a star, that’s all I want.”

“Harry, no those things are trashy and only trashy people get them.”

Yeah, Louis quit listening. He walks over to the car he borrowed from his mum and got in to drive home. It was a piece of shit car, falling apart but it’ll do for now. Louis heads home and makes lunch for his family before he heads to the coffee shop for his shift.

“Louis, customer up front!” Zayn yells to Louis and he finishes wiping up the counter before he runs up front.

“Hi, welcome to – oh.” Louis is stunned for a moment. It’s the boy he’d almost run into earlier that day. “Sorry, welcome to Jupiter Coffee shop where the coffee is out of this world. Today our special is the Vanilla Latte.”

“Do you have to say that every time someone comes in?” Harry chuckles, making dimples appear on his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Louis admits, cheeks dusting with a light pink. “It’s kind of cheesy.”

“Totally cheesy.” Harry nods, looking down from the blue eyes.

“So,” Louis exhales. “What can I get for you?"

“Umm, I’ve never actually been here before even though I work at the bakery next door. Just kinda need a pick me up before work. So yeah, um sorry I’m rambling. What I mean is what’s good?”

“It’s okay.” Louis smiles, wondering if this attractive boy remembers him. “My personal favorite is our soy milk caramel frap with extra low fat whipped cream but no caramel drizzle.”

“Wow, okay. I’ll take that with an extra shot of espresso. Those cookies look delicious by the way, did you make them?” Harry leans toward Louis on the counter, very obviously flirting. Or maybe Louis is just wishfully thinking.

"Yes, actually. Zayn usually does the baking because I’m quite shit at everything involving the food but I had to make those. They aren’t even burned, here have one.” Louis reaches under the counter and pulls out the bottom one.

“Oh no, it’s fine – “

“C'mon, on the house.” He pushes the cookie and a napkin towards the green eyed lad.

“Really? That’s so sweet of you!” Harry follows Louis down the line of machines from the other side of the counter as he makes his drink.

“Well, I like to do something special for people’s first time. Here. For a customer’s first time here at Jupiter.” Louis just shut up because is so massively embarrassing himself and Harry if his red cheeks are anything to go by.

“Um, thanks.” Harry takes a bite of his cookie and looks away, cheeks still burning.

“Well, um here’s your drink, extra espresso – “As Louis slides Harry the drink, Harry interrupts.

“Hey um. I don’t know if you remember seeing me earlier today but if you heard what my mom said, I’m sorry. She just doesn’t understand.” Harry still wasn’t looking at him.

“Its fine, I get it all the time.” Louis tries to console him, not wanting him to leave unhappy.

“But you shouldn’t.” Harry looks up fiercely. “It’s not right. Tattoos are a form of expression, an art. An art so strong, so passionate that you want it to stay with you forever. What’s trashy about that? I think it’s beautiful.”

A few seconds pass before Louis asks, “What’s the star mean to you?”

“Um.” Harry seems as though he’s stalling so Louis quickly speaks up.

“Only if you want to tell me. You obviously don’t have to if it’s too personal.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve always wanted to make it big. Thought about trying out for the X Factor this year. My mum didn’t let me but anyway, yeah that’s it.”

“Cool. Not about your mum not letting you, that’s uncool.”

“Well, I’ve got to go. Thanks for the cookie, it was delicious.” Harry smiles widely at him, these cute little dimples popping out and Louis’ breath catches.

“Bye. Oh and Harry,” Louis smirks wildly. “Don’t forget to come by Jupiter Coffee again; it’s truly out of this world.”

Harry laughs out loud, dimples even more pronounced. “Well I’ll see you later then, Louise.”

Louis stares after Harry in confusion a few seconds after he leaves. And then he looks down to his name tag, remembering that Zayn (his best friend who he's about to murder) had printed his name tag as ‘Louise’ that fucker.

He turns to see Zayn already doubled over in laughter. Louis may or may not have pushed him over. In friendly love of course.

It takes two weeks. Yes, two weeks of Harry coming in every day and ordering the same thing (and receiving a free cookie) before Louis works up the courage to ask him out.

“Hey Harry,” Louis says as Harry walks in yet again, the same time as always. Louis loves it, waits for these few minutes with Harry every day like a coke addict waits for that first blissful hit.

“Lou!” Harry exclaims as if he’s surprised that Louis is there behind the counter like he is every single time Harry comes in.

“The usual?” Louis asks, already going off to make it.

“Course.” Harry says.

There is a bit of silence then, besides the whirring of the coffee machines which is completely unlike them. But Louis is nervous. He made a pact with himself that if Harry came in today, he’d ask him out once and for all. Louis isn’t really sure why Harry isn’t making conversation either and it’s making him even more nervous.

“Um here. Oh and here’s your cookie.” Louis shoves both items towards Harry, not looking at him.

“I’m paying for the cookie today, not matter what you say.” Harry insists.

“Nope.” Louis pops the ‘p’ still not looking at Harry.

“You okay? You seem…” Harry trails off and Louis finishes for him.

“Nervous.” Louis looks up to Harry, feeling extremely vulnerable.

“Why are you nervous? It’s just me.” Harry tries, smiling at Louis.

“Um, I want to ask you something but I’m not sure how you’ll react…” This time it’s Louis who trails off and damn, he really has lost his game.

“Just ask. I’m an open book.”

“Do you want to go see a movie with me tonight? After you get off?” Louis holds his breath, studying Harry carefully.

“Like a date?” He asks, cheeks going red.

“Yeah.” Louis’ face breaks into a smile when Harry’s dimples make an appearance.

“I’d love to! Oh my god, that’s so weird, I was totally going to ask you the same thing today but you got me all worried when you weren’t talking cause you never are quiet.”

“Oh, that’s such a relief-“ Louis says, getting interrupted by a new customer coming in.

“So I’ll see you after work then?” Harry asks, leaving money on the counter and picking his things up.

“Yeah. See you later!”

Louis picks up the money, realizing that he left money for the cookie too, stubborn kid. Even still, Louis can’t keep the shit eating grin off of his face for the rest of his shift. Zayn gives him a lot of shit but Louis is pretty sure that he’s happy for him. Louis hasn’t been on a date with anyone since his bad break up with Nick when he was sixteen. He’s finally moving on.

He can smell fresh bread and some kind of sweet wafting out of the bakery as he stands there and waits outside the bakery for Harry to get off. He knew that Harry got off a little over an hour after Louis did so he slid down the brick wall to ease his aching feet.

Apparently he’d fallen asleep cause he opened his eyes and Harry’s green ones were looking down at him.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Harry helped pull Louis up, hand staying in his for just a beat too long.

“Hey, sorry about that, guess I dozed off just a bit.” Louis rubs at his eyes as the pair start walking towards the parking lot.

“If you’re too tired to go out, that’s fine, we can do it another day.” Harry says, failing at not sounding disappointed.

“No!” Louis says quickly. “I’m fine. We can totally still go.”

“Okay.” Harry smiles at the ground. “Um so I told my mum that I was busy tonight after work so she didn’t pick me up. Is it okay if you give me a ride home?”

“Sure. My mum’s car is a piece of crap just so you know.” Louis just puts it out there because Harry will see it eventually.

“That’s fine.” Harry laughs.

They get in the car and make it up to the movie theater and all Louis can think is how easy this is. How easy it is to just be with Harry. His mind wonders back to his first date with Nick. He’d been a little fourteen year old boy, so innocent and uncorrupted. Nick had been the seventeen year old who gave Louis the time of day. Nick had been his first boyfriend and his only boyfriend. It’d been slightly toxic he realizes now, he hopes that it won’t cause him to mess things up with Harry. Fuck, he shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts of Nick, this night is about him and Harry.

Harry chooses some Rom Com and Louis gives him shit for a solid minute. Not in a menacing way of course. Harry blushes but he gives Louis shit right back, all the way until the credits have rolled and the movie is actually starting.

Harry watches intently and Louis half watches, mostly stealing glances at Harry. But within the first ten minutes of the movie, it’s clear that it’s not going to be one of those cliché movie dates where they both pretend to watch, then they grab hands or pretend to yawn and an arm goes over a shoulder, and then eventually they end up just making out in the back. Nope. Harry was really watching the movie. He laughed when everyone else did, he was on edge during the silent, intense part and Louis swore he saw tears at the end.

“You hated it didn’t you?” Harry asks regretfully when they’d left the theater.

“No, it was good.” He opens Harry’s car door for him and runs to the driver’s side.

“What was your favorite part?” He challenges.

“The part with the garden and the flowers and stuff.” He says back confidently.

“So like the first scene?” Harry snickers and then gets serious. “But if you really didn’t like it, you could’ve said something.”

“Okay fine, you caught me. It’s honestly not that I didn’t like it. It’s just…I’d never been on a date to the movies where we …actually watched the movie.”

“Oh.” Harry says confused. “Oh. So you just want to do stuff with me? Cause if that’s the case, you’re with the wrong guy. I don’t just hook up with people.”

“Oh my god.” Louis whispers, totally embarrassed. “No, that’s not. I just. Fuck, I’m totally fucking this up. Okay, I am terrible at this. I promise that I am interested in you and not hooking up. My last boyfriend kinda fucked me over for relationships, I’m actually shit at this. Which you can probably tell.”

“No, you’ve been great.” Harry reassures as they head out of the parking lot. “I just, I wanted to put that out there.”

There are a few minutes of awkward silence before Louis has to ask, “Where’s your house?”

“Oh, um yeah do you know where Walnut Drive is?”

“Holy shit, you live on Walnut Drive! And I let you see my piece of shit car?” Louis asks incredulously, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

“Oh please, this car isn’t even that bad. And you know I’m not the judgmental type. I’m not like my family, Louis.”

“Okay.” He drove to Walnut Drive, pulling up in front of the nicest house in the neighborhood.

“So I had a lot of fun.” Harry says, smiling at Louis.

“Me too…Would you want to maybe, try again?”

“Like another date?”

“Yes, Harold.” Louis teases.

“Well, I don’t know, Lewis.” Harry teases right back. He leans over and kisses Louis’ cheek. “I’d love to though.” And then he’s out of the car and running up to the double entrance into his house.

Their second date is much more successful. As is their third and fourth.

“I think,” Harry says one night on their fifth date. They were out at the park, laying on a blanket and just talking. “I really like hanging out with you.”

“Me too.” Louis smiles over at Harry, brushing a curl away from Harry’s eye.

“Do you want to make this official?” Harry asks in a small, timid voice.

“I-yeah.”

“You sound hesitant.” Harry observes.

“It’s just. You’re only sixteen and I had my heart broken at sixteen and I’m messed up and I don’t want to ruin you.” Louis voiced what he’d been worried about the entire time.

“Hey, love is always a risk. But you’re not messed up and you won’t ruin me in any way that I won’t like.”

“Harry Styles!” Louis gasps dramatically. “Did you just make a sexual reference? I’m appalled.”

“Shut up.” Harry shoves him playfully, blushing massively.

“Seriously though, I want to be with you. Just know that I’m not perfect and I’ll probably fuck up a lot.”

“Of course you will and so will I. I’ve never even been in a relationship before so I’ll probably be worse than you.”

“No you won’t.” Louis says firmly.

“That doesn’t bother you though? That I’m not experienced with relationships or…sex.” Harry wasn’t sure if Louis really wanted someone like him, even after all the dates they’d been on.

“No, of course not…I wish I wasn’t experienced with sex and relationships.” Louis admits, looking up to the stars shining bright.

“You regret it all?” Harry asks, unbelieving. Then again, Louis never had really told him about what had happened.

“Yeah. I mean I wasn’t ready. I was dating an older guy and I felt kind of pressured. He never made me do anything but he never really asked either. So it was partly my fault for not speaking up but I don’t know. I lost my virginity on our second date. I really should have said no. I was only fourteen and already convinced that I loved him. We dated for two years and then I caught him cheating on me with some random guy. Nick basically treated me like shit and cheated on me for two whole years.”

“Wow, that’s…I would never do that to you.” Harry says.

“Sorry for dumping all that on you. I’m over it mostly. I mostly am just angry that I was stupid enough to – “

“You weren’t stupid, he took advantage of you. And you aren’t dumping it on me, it’s good to talk about past relationships and stuff like that.” Harry says.

“You’re right but enough of that. Instead of talking about him, we should focus on us.”

“Or you could be kissing me.” Harry shrugs casually.

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes Harry’s face in a soft, gentle grip and presses his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s lips are so soft and full and they fit against Louis’ perfectly. Harry keeps his lips firmly together as they press harder against Louis’. Louis wasn’t going to take the kiss deeper but then Harry makes a soft little sound and Louis can’t resist. The tip of his tongue swipes softly across Harry’s bottom lip, making Harry gasp. Louis takes that as a green light and dives his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

“Louis.” Harry says, pulling back. “Too fast.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Louis says, eyes still closed.

“It’s okay. Soon, just not tonight.”

-

Six months into their relationship, Harry and Louis are up in Harry’s room (his parents being out of town) and they are snogging each other’s brains out. Harry is straddling Louis, but not actually touching with their lower halves.

“Louis.” Harry breaths, kissing down Louis’ neck, hands gripping Louis’ shoulders.

“Yes baby?” Louis asks, trying to keep his voice level.

“I want to,” Harry says, lowering himself just a bit. “Can I?”

“Here.” Louis says, hands going to Harry’s hips, slowly pulling them down to meet his own. Harry inhales sharply when he feels how hard Louis is. Louis is so fucking turned on and he knows Harry is too. But even still he can’t rush Harry into this. He’d never forgive himself. “Do you really want this? I won’t be upset if you say no. And just because you’re hard too doesn’t mean you have to do this.”

“Yeah, I want this Louis. I promise you.” Harry is confident but still unmoving.

Louis moves Harry’s hips against his just barely causing their cocks to rub together. Harry gasps loudly and Louis panics lightly. “Is this okay? Please tell me if it’s not, I swear it’s fine if – “

“Louis.” Harry pulls back to look at Louis directly in the eye. “I want this, I really do. Am I not doing it right or something? Do I make the wrong sounds? Is that why you don’t believe me cause just tell me what I’m supposed to do and – “

“Oh baby no, you’re perfect. You sound lovely and beautiful and also so fucking hot. I’m just. I don’t want to be like – “

“Louis, don’t even say his name. Everything is fine. Except, you should know that I won’t last very long.”

“It’s okay baby.” Louis says, back to moving Harry’s hips.

The grip that Harry has on Louis’ shoulders tighten as Harry’s hips start to move on their own accord. Harry is making these little sounds in the back of his throat and biting his lip too hard. It is obvious to Louis that Harry is holding back, trying not to make much noise and for a second Louis hates himself for making Harry feel self-conscious about it.

“Let it out, Harry, I want to hear you.” Louis coos, pressing his own hips up, feeling Harry so hard against him. And it was like the floodgates were opened. Harry whined loudly directly into Louis’ ear, kissing at his neck desperately.

“Louis, f-fuck. This feels so good. I sh-shit, I want to do this with you every day of my life. Yeah, yeah, are you-does this feel good for you?” Through the pleasure, Louis could tell that Harry was still a bit self-conscious and worried.

“Yeah, Haz, you feel so good like this. Do you want to- are you gonna come like this or do you want me to touch you?” Louis asks, knowing he himself is good either way but he wants to know what Harry wants.

“Oh my god.” Harry bears down on Louis even harder, pitch rising. “Please touch me, Louis. Please. Oh fucking god. I want you so badly.” He stares down at Louis with lust blown eyes, a ring of green barely visible.

“Okay, do want to lie on the bed for me? And get your trousers off?” Louis asks, feeling Harry move before he’s even finished talking.

Harry was the type to love being naked, but Louis knew by the way the boy was shaking lightly when he was removing his clothes that Harry was nervous. Louis hated himself for making Harry nervous. If he was nervous maybe he didn’t even want this. Maybe he was just doing this because he wanted to please Louis.

“Babe,” Louis says, almost in tears with how upset he’s making himself. “You don’t have to do this you know. If you don’t want to, we can go back to grinding, I just want what you want.”

“Louis c’mon, how many times do I have to tell you that I want this?” Harry asks, feeling very exposed because are they really going to stop and have a conversation while he’s totally naked and Louis’ totally not?

“Probably a lot. I’m just nervous that you’ll not want this and then resent me because I made you feel like you had to.” Louis says, taking off his shirt because he can see that Harry’s uncomfortable and they should be uncomfortable together. Louis doesn’t like his stomach in the slightest so he’ll go shirtless for Harry. That probably doesn’t even make any sense but he is helplessly hard and worried for Harry.

“Louis I’m nervous because I’m over here naked and you want to have a chat. I fucking want this, okay? You aren’t Nick. And I’m not you. If I want to stop, I’ll tell you, please just trust me.” Harry pleaded, almost on the verge of getting angry. But then he remembers that Louis is doing this for two reasons. One, because he felt he was pushed into it as a kid which is the saddest thing Harry’s ever heard, and two, because he cares so much for Harry that he’d never want to hurt him in the slightest. So Harry isn’t mad, it’s sweet and Harry should not take it for granted.

Louis finally seems a bit more calm. He gives Harry a questioning look when he begins to unbutton his trousers which Harry of course nods profusely to. So eventually, the two are in Harry’s huge bed, naked together. They’ve turned on their sides so they are face to face, chest to chest, hips to hips.

Harry’s blushing like mad, looking at Louis just a touch nervous. He’d never been naked with any one before. Sure, he’d dreamt about this moment basically since the first time he saw Louis but having it actually happen is a whole other thing. He wanted to be good for Louis but he had no idea what he was doing. Louis was smiling brightly at him though, eyes crinkling in the corners in the way that Harry loved and it calmed his nerves just a bit.

“Can I touch you?” Louis asks, hand on Harry’s chest, rubbing in a way that he hopes is calming Harry.

“Yes,” Harry says, heart racing.

Louis’ hand ever so slowly traces its way down Harry’s torso, stopping to appreciate Harry’s toned stomach. He’s never said it out loud but Louis’ always been a bit jealous of how fit Harry is. But especially his stomach. Louis doesn’t dwell on it at the moment, he keeps travelling further down Harry’s body until he feels the patch of hair under his fingertips. Harry gasps and Louis can feel his muscles jumping and jittering.

“Louis, I’m nervous.” Harry says quickly. He doesn’t want him to stop, he just has to let him know.

“I know babe. It’s alright to be a bit nervous. And it’s alright to want to stop.” Louis says, searching Harry’s eyes for any sign of doubt or anything that might show that Harry doesn’t want to continue.

“I don’t want to stop, I just. I had to tell you. You-you can keep going.” Harry stumbles over his words a bit. Louis just kisses him. It almost makes him sad because he wishes he could’ve saved himself for Harry. That they could be nervous together (not that Louis isn’t nervous as fuck, it’s just a different nervous) as they figure this thing out. But he’s glad that he can for sure make this good for Harry.

Harry seems to chill out a bit from the kiss, even bucks his hips slightly. He’s ready. Louis plays with the cute little patch of hair that is trimmed so neatly, it makes Louis swoon a bit with how ‘Harry’ it is. But Harry is getting impatient so he decides it’s time to get down to business.

At first, he just runs his fingertips over Harry’s length, mostly just to test the waters but also because deep down, Louis is a fucking tease and he knows it. Harry’s cock keeps twitching every time Louis’ fingers ghost over his head and it’s the hottest fucking Louis has ever seen. He could sit here forever just lightly touching Harry but Harry was getting even more impatient so he finally takes his cock in a firm hold.

“Oh my god.” Harry gasps, never having anyone’s hand on his cock besides his own until then.

Louis smiles at Harry, gripping a bit firmer and moving his hand up to the head and back down. Harry’s hand grips Louis’ full, sexy bicep, squeezing involuntarily every so often. When Louis pulls his hand away Harry looks like he may murder Louis but Louis just smiles wider at him. He licks at his hand and spits crudely into it before bringing it back to Harry’s cock, now stroking and squeezing, fully intending to make Harry come like this.

Louis just loves this. His cock has yet to get any attention but that doesn’t matter to him. All that can be heard in the room is the slick sound of Louis sliding his hand continuously over Harry’s cock and the harsh breaths of Harry himself. For some reason Louis always imagined that Harry would be one of those who doesn’t make much sound during sex but that wasn’t true. Harry was laying there panting as he stared straight into Louis’ eyes and fuck Louis isn’t an emotional person for the most part but this is just so perfect. Harry is perfect.

“Louis,” Harry breathed, cock twitching in Louis’ hand as if saying Louis’ name out loud turned him on even more. Fuck, Louis could come untouched from this probably. “I think, I’m g-gonna come.”

“It’s alright, baby let it go.” Louis says and he knows if Harry weren’t about to orgasm, he’d probably start singing the song. God, he seriously loves this boy. Holy shit, he loves this boy.

Right as Louis has this revelation, Harry’s cock jerks, his orgasm washing over him. Come shoots up Harry’s chest, but Harry isn’t concerned with that. Before he’s even come down from the intense orgasm, he’s got a hand around Louis’ cock, just gripping the base.

“Shit,” Louis groans, entire body tensing at the unexpected pleasure. But then Louis realizes that Harry isn’t moving his hand at all so he opens his eyes to see what’s wrong. Harry is looking at him, entire face red as a tomato. He’s gotten shy, Louis can tell. “You want to? You don’t have to.”

Harry just nods, feeling very much shy at his inexperience. He’d touched his own cock so many times, there’s no way to count and it isn’t much different to touch someone else’s cock he figures but. It is different; Louis’ cock is different than his, feels different. What if he didn’t like it how Harry liked it? What if Harry was so terrible that he couldn’t even get Louis to come?

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Louis says, trying his best to restrain himself. Harry’s hand was still there, gripping him tightly at the base but unmoving. It was driving him absolutely mad but he had to make this good for Harry. Harry’s feelings came first.

“Just.” Harry breathed, hiding his face in Louis’ neck. “Nervous. Wanna be good but… I know I won’t because I’m-“

“Trust me; it’ll be good for me. It’ll be good because it’s you.” And because I love you. “C’mon Harry, look at me.”

Harry pulls himself out of Louis’ neck and meets Louis’ eyes, still red faced. When Harry made eye contact, Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s and began moving it. After a few strokes, Louis let go and let Harry go at it himself.

It was obvious that it was his first hand job because his rhythm was off, there was no real technique, and Louis had to remind him to lick his palm or something to get rid of the dry pull. But god, it was the best hand job Louis’ ever gotten. All he could think was, I love you, I fucking love you. He got so caught up in the feelings that he forgot to warn Harry that he was about to come. The poor boy pulled his hand away in surprise when Louis’ cock started spurting out the white strings of come, and then he didn’t really know what to do so he just kind of watched it happen.

When Louis caught his breath, he took Harry’s face into his hands and brought him in for a kiss. It was a slow, delicate kiss, lips forming together in a way that Louis hoped he’d never lose. He wanted this forever. These beautiful moments where they’re naked and bare, not just in the physical sense. Harry is the first to pull away, looking at Louis still flushed prettily.

“We’re covered in come.” He states, smiling, completely amazed by what had just happened. Louis doesn’t say anything, he just reaches over and grabs a few tissues and wipes them both down. They lay in silence for a while, just basking in the moment.

“I have to tell you something.” Louis says, stomach twisting with nerves.

“Okay.” Harry’s face goes from relaxed and peaceful to worry in a second flat.

“I love you.” Louis breathes, biting his lip as he waits for Harry’s reaction.

There’s a huge sigh filled with relief and then Harry’s smiling so hard Louis thinks his dimples may have dimples. That probably sounds super fucking weird but he’s in post coital high, anything could happen. Like confessing his love.

“I love you too, Louis. Fuck, I thought you were going to like break up with me or something.”

“Never,” Louis does not hesitate to say.

-

The next six months are rough for their relationship. Both of their home lives were struggling. For Louis, it was the sudden reappearance of Mark and all the problems that caused. For Harry it was when his mum walked in on Louis and Harry making out, thus outing him to be not only gay, but dating “one of those trashy people”. He’d gotten grounded for three months for allowing Louis in their house and was forbidden to date him. Of course, Harry didn’t listen but it definitely put a strain on things.

It wasn’t until Jay and Anne ended up meeting when Anne was up at the hospital to see a coworker that things turned around. Apparently the two hit it off and it totally changed Anne’s view of Louis. After about a month of allowing Louis and Harry to resume dating, Anne sat down for a chat with Louis.

The talk was actually the exact opposite of what Louis was expecting. Anne asked him for the story behind each of his tattoos and when she realized that they all had deep meaning to him, she lightened up completely. She told Louis that she liked him; apologized for the judgment she passed on him and hugged him tight. Later that same night, Louis got a call from an ecstatic Harry, saying she’d decided that she’d sign off on him getting a tattoo.

The two months that followed that were a combination of conflicting schedules, long nights at work, and an on edge Louis. He wasn’t okay with Mark being back and he’d let that get in the way of his relationship a few times. It wasn’t all bad though. They did have an odd night every once in a while that they spent alone, cuddling in one of the two’s bed. They’d gone a bit further too.

Harry’d attempted to give him a blow job a total of four times before he was successful. He’d try to go too hard and had to stop before he made himself sick. Louis’ heart swelled every time because of how hard Harry tried to make him feel good, to be good for him. Eventually, he did get the hang of it and Louis nearly died with how amazing it was. With Nick, everything was good because sex is good but Harry just…Louis literally had no words to describe it.

They’d also done some rimming and light fingering. Which Louis loves watching Harry when he’s getting his arse played with. Harry can’t stay still, can’t get in a proper breath and Louis loves it. Loves Harry. Harry’s been begging him to actually fuck him but Louis is the one who isn’t ready. He’s afraid to take that step with Harry because it changes a relationship once sex is brought in and he quite likes things the way they currently are. It’s not that he doesn’t want Harry like that, he so fucking does. It’s just, he can’t help but go back to the night he first lost his virginity and he didn’t like it that much, but he wanted it because he believed he was in love with Nick and that’s what people who are in love do. They fuck. But he doesn’t just want to fuck Harry; he wants Harry to want it because he loves himself enough to be able to love Louis like that. Maybe that makes no sense; it doesn’t even make sense to Louis himself. But he just, he wants Harry to love him and not feel like he owes him sex. Love doesn’t always mean sex and sex doesn’t always mean love-

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks as they’re driving down the road on their one year anniversary. Louis has two big surprises planned for him so Harry literally has no idea where they’re going.

“You,” Louis admits, shooting Harry a smile before focusing back on the road.

“What about me?” Harry asks, dimples out and it reminds Louis of how much the boy has grown since they first met.

“Sexy things about you,” Louis smirks, turning into the parking lot of their first destination. “So,” Louis says before he lets Harry distract him. “This is the first part of our date. And if you hate the idea or aren’t ready or whatever, we can just go, I just know that this is something that you’ve been wanting since we first met and-“

“Louis,” Harry says with unidentifiable tone.

“C’mon.” The pair gets out of the car and start heading towards the brick building.

“Louis!” Harry says once he realizes where they are. “Are you fucking-you’ve got to be kidding me.” Disbelief colors his features.

“I’m not. I made you an appointment for like 5 minutes from now and I’ve got the money for it in my pocket right now. I also came in with your mom yesterday to get her signature.”

“Oh my god!!” Harry runs to Louis and jumps into his arms, “The star? Please tell me that’s what you’re talking about. Oh my god, Louis!”

“You want it then?” Louis asks, chuckling at how excited his boyfriend is. But damn, he’s also so relieved that he actually likes it.

The pair head into the tattoo shop and it’s done a lot quicker than Louis had thought. And Harry’s tolerance of pain was a lot higher than he’d expected too. He even thinks he saw Harry get a bit hard at first, which, saving that thought for another time and place.

Eventually they walked out, Harry just ranting and raving with how perfect of a present this is and how much he loves it, how much he loves Louis. Louis’ heart is on fire because he loves that he’s made Harry this happy. This is what relationships should be like. Yeah, they’d had a bad few months but moments like these make every single second of pain and vulnerability worth it. He’d almost forgotten that Harry even had a present for him.

They were sat out on a blanket on the bed of Harry’s truck (which Louis always drives when they’re together because Harry insists on giving him road head, not that he’s apposed), eating the dinner that Louis had ordered from Harry favorite restaurant. He wanted to actually dine there but then he figured it could be more intimate if he just ordered it for the two of them to eat alone.

“So,” Harry says, setting a gift in front of Louis once the trash from dinner had been somewhat cleared. “Open this.”

“Harry,” Louis says, smiling already because he knows he’ll love it. He takes the card first, opening it to find the outside blank. He opens it curiously to see Harry’s messy scrawl on the inside.

“Louis,” Louis begins reading out loud.

“I’m terrible at expressing my feelings through poems.

But I’ll write one just for you.

I wanna let the world know, want to show ‘em,

That our love is real, our love is true.

In the past year,

I’ve seen all your perfections,

The blue of your eyes, the way you calm everyone’s fears.

And I’ve also seen all the things you think need corrections,

Your cute little tummy and the height you are.

Just know that I love everything you think is a flaw.

You are my heart.

To you, I want to give it all.

We’ve had hard times here and there,

But it’s all been worth it in the end.

Your present is in the bag, but there’s something else I want us to share.

Louis, for a year you’ve been the greatest boyfriend.

I love and trust you probably more than you’ll ever see,

Please, tonight, make love to me.”

Louis looks up, tears streaming down his face. He was speechless. That was the most beautiful thing he’d ever read. And looking into Harry’s own tear filled eyes, he knew. It was time. Louis was ready. Harry was ready. And nothing was going to stop them.

He set the card aside and grabbed Harry’s face and pulled it to his. The kiss they shared was perfect. It was needy, passionate, and bit wet from tears and saliva.

“Is that a yes?” Harry asks, looking like the sun is shining out of his eyes. He’s so happy that Louis almost regrets making them wait this long to go all the way but then he thinks, everything happens for a reason. His fucked up relationship in the past helped him be sure on how to treat Harry like an absolute prince. Waiting till this moment was the right decision for them, how much more perfect could this moment get?

Instead of answering Harry, Louis pulls on the hem of Harry’s shirt until Harry gets the idea and slides it off himself. He’s smiling so brightly, Louis thinks that his dimples may grow dimples themselves. Louis loves it. He himself can’t stop smiling like an oaf either, which means the crinkles by his eyes are probably showing which he hates but Harry has told him over and over how much he loves them. So he guesses they’re alright.

Louis removes his own shirt, shivering just a bit, nipples hardening ever so slightly at the breeze. All of the sudden, Louis gets giddy. He and Harry are about to have this massively awesome experience that he’ll remember for the rest of his life and so will Harry.

Harry laughs as he pulls Louis into a kiss, poking at his hard nipple and Louis knows that’s his way of making fun of him. So Louis retaliates by sensually rubbing over two of Harry’s nipples which causes Harry to moan into the kiss. Of course, Louis takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry’s mouth and then they are snogging for a good five minutes.

His hands trail Harry’s torso, stopping at the button on his pants. Slowly, as to give Harry time to back out if he wants to, Louis unbuttons and unzips him.

“Are we really going to do this outside?” Harry asks, breath of a chuckle on his lips.

“I mean,” Louis says as he fits a hand inside Harry’s panties-wait, what? He’s wearing knickers! “We could always go back to my house where my sisters are probably working on homework. Or we could go to your place. You could show her your new tattoo while I’m going down on you.”

“F-fuck.” He gasps. “You are so fucking sassy. I love it. Now get naked.”

“Ooooh,” Louis smiles, doing as he was told. “Is this how it’s going to be then? Are you a power bottom in disguise?”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Harry says, playfully hitting Louis as they both maneuver out of their bottoms. And then Louis sees it.

“Are you wearing a fucking butt plug?” Louis thinks he needs an inhaler. Oh my fuck, he is not okay. Holy shit. His dick just went from half-mast to fully fucking charged and ready to mother fucking go. God damn, Harry will be the death of him.

Harry massively blushes but tries to keep his confidence as he says, “Yeah, have been all night and you haven’t noticed a thing.”

“Shit Harry, knickers and a butt plug, you kinky bastard. I might not make it out alive.” Louis says, gently pushing Harry back until he’s lying on his back. Harry looks up at Louis with all the love in the world, still flushed all the way down his chest.

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Harry says, winking.

“Why have I not been informed of this yet?” Louis asks, playing with the rim of the black butt plug. He pushes and pulls slightly just to watch Harry lose his breath.

“D-didn’t think you were r-ready for it.” Harry’s breathing has turned a bit shallow and holy fuck how was he able to keep such good composure the whole time? Louis would’ve died. Maybe Harry likes being teased. This is perfect for Louis.

Louis doesn’t want to tease tonight though; he wraps his lips around the head of Harry’s cock, tongue working lazy circles against the slit. Harry bucks his hips up into Louis’ mouth and Louis lets him. He relaxes his throat, focusing on pulling the plug out and pushing it back into Harry.

“Oh, oh, oh g-od.” Harry moans, trying to fuck Louis’ mouth and fuck himself on the plug at the same time. Louis is so fucking hard. Harry always makes him so hard every time. Especially with how easily he just falls apart. “Come up here, please, please.”

Louis does, thinking he wants a kiss. But Harry surprises him by gripping his cock and opening his mouth wide. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don’t come too soon, Louis, get ahold of yourself. So he climbs up Harry’s body and guides himself into Harry’s open mouth. His lips wrap around Louis’ cock tightly and Louis lets out a loud groan. He really hopes that no one walks by any time soon cause they’ll definitely hear him.

And then he starts thrusting into Harry’s mouth and Harry’s laying there taking it and fuck, Louis is overwhelmed with this need to just dominate him. He grabs Harry’s hair and pulls him farther up onto his dick and he fucks wildly into the wet suction that Harry has absolutely mastered. Harry gives better blow jobs than Louis himself and that’s quite a task.

Harry’s hands are gripping Louis thighs, tapping roughly so that Louis pulls away.

“Too much?” Louis asks breathlessly.

Harry opens his eyes, meeting Louis’ gaze and Louis’ breath is taken. “Never too much.” His voice is wrecked and it shouldn’t turn Louis on as much as it does. “But I want you to fuck me now, please.”

Louis crawls back down Harry’s body, finding the lube in the pocket of his jeans, skipping the condom, knowing that Harry’d already expressed his dislike for them. He settles between Harry’s spread legs and eases out the butt plug. Harry gasps lightly when Louis leans down and stabs his tongue in the tight heat because he just needed a taste.

“C’mon,” Harry pushes, one hand going to his cock, the other playing lightly with his balls. “Just fuck me already.”

Louis chuckles but pulls back anyway. He slicks himself, mesmerized by how open Harry’s hole is. Fuck, it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“Were you planning this?” Harry asks breathlessly, completely out of the blue. “Is that why you brought lube?”

“That may or may not have been the second surprise that I had for you.” Louis admits, lining himself up with Harry’s hole. And then he has to ask. “You’re sure about this though, right?”

“One hundred percent.” Harry does not hesitate.

Louis believed him. He pushed against the ring of muscle, groaning loudly at the perfect, tight heat surrounding him. He slumped against Harry, eyes clenched shut because this is so much. He needs a moment.

“You can move.” Harry says shyly. And Louis is so fucking done. He’s sold, this is it. This is how he’s going to die. His heart can’t take how perfect this boy below him is.

Louis swallows back his emotions and starts thrusting shallowly. He pulls back from his slumped position on Harry’s chest and looks down at the boy who’s blushing and gasping beneath him.

“You good?” Louis asks, continuing his shallow thrusts.

“Yeah.” Harry says, one hand cupping the back of Louis’ neck, pulling him down for a sweet, passionate kiss. “Can you go f-faster?”

Louis doesn’t say anything, he just picks up the pace, now moving the truck underneath them too. Louis is aware that he’s being loud but he doesn’t give a fuck. With every push and pull, Louis is groaning or moaning or gasping so loudly that Harry is barely audible under him. But then he finds the spot.

“Ahhh,” Harry’s entire body literally jolts and then he clenches down on Louis so tightly, it was like someone cut off his air. Fuck, the heat was swirling around in his lower stomach. This is much too early. Much too early.

Louis kept his rhythm up though, aiming for Harry’s prostate with every thrust. Every time he hit the spot, Harry tightened that much more around him, nails digging into the skin on his back. His orgasm was building and he hoped to god that he could force himself to back down, get Harry come first.

“I love you,” Harry breathed and Louis’ orgasm just hit him upside the head and made him it’s bitch. He couldn’t stop himself anymore. He didn’t even have time to warn Harry or ask him if he wanted Louis to pull out. And then he just felt like shit at the way Harry’s entire body tensed at the feeling of Louis’ come slicking up his insides. “Did you just…?”

“Fuck,” Louis whined, pulling out and trying to wipe Harry up with his shirt.

“Stop, don’t, I like it. It feels…good. Different, but good.” Harry says, furiously jerking himself off.

Louis felt like shit that he couldn’t last longer for Harry on their first time but he was determined to make it up to him. He grabbed the lube and slicked three of his fingers up and slid them in. He immediately went searching for Harry’s prostate, eager to make the boy fall apart even more, eager to make him come.

When he found it, Harry positively yelled, legs falling as far apart as they could be, head back in ecstasy. Louis stilled his hand and began rubbing his fingers against the hard nub that drove his boyfriend crazy. Harry’s legs were shaking and he was tightening sporadically around Louis’ fingers, still wanking himself hard and fast.

“I’m gonna come,” Harry warns, breath stolen from him.

“Come on baby, let me see it. Let me see you let go, show me how much you like my cock and fingers up your arse-“

“Louissss,” Harry moans, come spilling onto his chest and stomach. Louis continues fingering him until Harry gets too sensitive and then he pulls out and attempts to clean them up.

Once he’s done with that, he collapses next to Harry, both of them just staring up at the stars. Harry intertwines their fingers and breathes a sigh of contentment.

“I lied.” He whispers, not giving Louis a chance to freak out before he’s continuing. “About the tattoo. Well mostly. I want to make it big but that’s not the reason I wanted the star. I got it because I think that too often people are just sitting there, living their lives hoping that miracles come to them. That something will come along and change their lives. I got the star because I don’t need to see a shooting star to make a wish. They say that there are basically an innumerable amount of stars out there but there aren’t, there are seven billion stars because each and every one of us is a star. We should be wishing on ourselves and not some burning gas in the sky. It sounds dumb, I know-“

“No,” Louis says, “It makes perfect sense. You’re so amazing you know that?”

Harry leans over and kisses Louis, gripping his hand tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

And when they both see a shooting star later that night, Louis doesn’t make a wish because he’s got all he’ll ever need laying right next to him.


End file.
